mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man
280px |Caption = Artwork from Marvel Ultimate Alliance 3: The Black Order |Creator = Various |Downloadlink = Magus's version (MvC+Edits) Misterr07's version Kong's version (MvC) Xasor's version Gou-San's version Ax's version |Origin = Marvel Comics}}Tony Stark, best known as his superhero alter-ego Iron Man, is a superhero of the Marvel Comics universe, and one of the founding members of The Avengers. A wealthy American entrepreneur and scientist, Stark is the owner of Stark Industries, a former defense contractor that manufactured military-grade weapons and vehicles before pulling out of the munitions market due to Stark's own moral obligations. During a kidnapping, Stark was forced to construct a weapon of mass destruction for his captors, but used the technology to instead construct a powered suit of armor, which he would use to escape captivity. Donning the moniker "Iron Man", Stark would gradually upgrade this suit using his company's technologies and use it to protect the world. A modified and more heavily armored version of Stark's armor would later be used by War Machine. In M.U.G.E.N, Iron Man has been made numerous times by different creators such as Magus and Erradicator. Erradicator's version Despite being one of the earlier versions of Iron Man, it manages to be based off Marvel Super Heroes and Marvel vs. Capcom 2, but seems to be more akin to the former. It also boasts some superior tech in the form of a new Special, Hyper and a War Machine striker. Unkoman's version Is it a War Machine? No, it's an Iron Man! But considering how similar the two characters are, Unkoman didn't consider it too unjust to create the latter by spriteswapping the former. While it feels adequately enough like a different character, some rather minor, but noticeable things were overlooked, even giving the impression of being a Sprite edit. ZVitor's version Built in a cave with a box of scraps and a heavily modified DC vs. Marvel template, this incarnation of Iron Man has more custom elements to it, but missing the iconic Proton Cannon. Magus's version Iron Man's gameplay has a good balance of close melee and long range attacks capable of dealing a good amount of damage. His A.I. makes great use of his close range attacks and rocket charge moves capable of suspending a player in the air and making brutal aerial attacks. Leaving very small gaps inbetween his assults Iron Man can K.O. quickly if not dealt with quickly. With almost all of his Hypers are high priority making him invulnerable when performing them. Iron Man has a large number of weapons in his arsenal making him an enjoyable character to play as, in addition to a second version to his armour when choosing palettes; 7-12 where his plasma shots are replaced by missiles and a flamethrower. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | }} |Hold down Punch to charge}} |Hold down Punch to charge}} | }} |}} 'Hypers' |}} |}} | }} |}} |}} + |}} 'Others' + |}} Trivia *Magus' Iron Man appears as an assist for Donalddesu's Ronald McDonald. Videos Four Different Ironman Mugen Character Avengers vs X-Men MUGEN 1080P HD Playthrough with IRONMAN PT. 1 Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Marvel Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Marvel Super Heroes Characters Category:Marvel vs. Capcom Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Movie Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters from the United States Category:Armored Characters Category:Firearms Users Category:60's Characters